


Chasing Light

by jedibensolo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben and Rey Have a Close Bond, Ben and Rey Trust Each Other, Dark Side Rey, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Redemption, F/M, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Minor Angst, POV Finn (Star Wars), POV Rey (Star Wars), Protective Siblings, Redemption, Rey Solo, Slow Burn, Supportive Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibensolo/pseuds/jedibensolo
Summary: Ben and Rey are siblings with a close bond, learning the ways of the Force from their uncle Luke at his Jedi temple. When Luke betrays Ben, Rey turns with Ben to the dark side, becoming Kira Ren and Snoke's third-in-command.Years later, a stormtrooper defects from the First Order... and Kira is tasked with bringing him back. But she underestimates her compassion for him...





	1. Betrayal

_ Five Years Ago- 25 Years After the Battle of Endor _

**REY**

“Rey, wake up.”

It was the voice of my brother.

“Ben?”

It smelled like smoke.

“Rey, Luke betrayed me. I woke up with him standing over me, lightsaber ignited, about to kill me. We need to leave.”

“What?!”

“Just come with me.”

I grabbed Ben’s hand and let him pull me up. I was still tired, it had to have been two or three in the morning.

“Where are we going?”

“I don’t know, and I don’t like it either, but we can’t stay here anymore.”

We walked out of my hut, and Ben put his hands over my eyes. I kept walking, he would never lead me astray.

Would he?

"Come on," I heard him say. I heard the footsteps of some of the other students. Ben stopped walking after about twenty seconds, and uncovered my eyes. I saw a waiting ship, a shuttle. I held his hand and walked up its ramp, before looking back for the last time.

The temple was burning.

I stopped immediately and gasped.

“Ben, _ what happened_?”

One of his hands rested on my shoulder and gently pushed me forward.

“Rey, we need to go.”

Tears welled in my eyes. I didn’t know what to do. This didn’t feel right. But I trusted Ben more than anyone else in the galaxy.

I walked into the ship, tears rolling down my cheeks.

The pilot greeted us.

"Welcome to First Order Shuttle 936. Your rooms are in the back."

I was in shock. There was nothing I could do but walk forward. It felt like a bad dream.

Ben led me to our quarters, which was being guarded by something that looked like a stormtrooper.

_ No. _

I turned around to confront Ben, but the last thing I saw was the face of my brother, just as scared as I was.


	2. Unreal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FN-2187 tries to focus on his simulation training, but his mind is full of questions.

**FINN**

"Troopers, end your simulations and line up in the hangar now.”

It was Phasma. She seemed… more serious than usual. I and everyone else marched quickly to the hangar, where a shuttle was just landing.

What could be so important? Was it Snoke?

A pilot emerged, then six stormtroopers, then nine people wearing Jedi robes.

I fixated on a young man in his twenties, and a young woman who looked like his little sister. She was gorgeous, but something else drew me to her as well. I wanted to protect her.

Colonel Hux came out to greet them. “Ben and Rey Solo. Supreme Leader Snoke has been expecting you. Follow me.”

The brother took and squeezed his sister’s hand, and they left, walking behind Hux and entering a lift.

The other seven were led off somewhere by Squad Leader Mitaka.

Once they were out of sight, Phasma ordered us to march back and continue our simulations.

I stepped into the simulation room and was surrounded by a forest. There were tall, reddish trees. As I looked up, I saw a village high in the trees, huts connected by rope bridges with wooden walkways.

_Endor._

Endor was one of the harder simulations, in which both rebels and Ewoks had to be fought off. I got into firing position and aimed my blaster at a bridge. Then I waited.

I only had to wait a few seconds before an Ewok came running out of a hut and screeching, aiming at us troopers with a slingshot. I fired, breaking one of the ropes on the bridge. The little bear tumbled down, screaming.

I did always feel bad doing this. But I couldn’t show that. Phasma said I was officer material, and I had to do my best to serve the First Order.

But what if the First Order was wrong? What if all this killing didn't bring order to the galaxy, only chaos? What about the girl, Rey, and her brother, Ben? Who were they? Was Snoke recruiting Jedi? Turning their loyalty to the Order?

I almost didn’t notice a rebel soldier sneaking up behind me, not until FN-2199 shouted at me.

“2187! Behind you!”

I whirled around and punched the rebel soldier in the face, knocking him down, before sending a blaster bolt into his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Also another short chapter, but hopefully a good one. I was excited to write Finn seeing Rey for the first time!


	3. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey meet with Snoke, and Rey learns the truth of what happened at the temple.

**REY**

  
  


The young, red-haired man led Ben and I into a lift. He pressed a combination of buttons, and the lift rose.

“Supreme Leader Snoke will see you,” the man said.

After about thirty seconds, the lift doors opened and revealed a throne room, the walls- or windows- completely covered by red curtains. Eight guards in red, plated armor stood still along the edges of the long oval room. At the back was a throne. Sitting in it was the most hideous being I had ever seen.

The man looked very old, at least eighty. His face was severely disfigured. There was a dent in the side of his head. His eyes were a piercing shade of blue. His eyebrows were white, but there was no hair on his head. There was, however, a long, deep gash. One of the man’s cheeks had a hole in it. He wore a gold robe and slippers. His fingernails were sharp and clawlike; from this I guessed he was not fully human.

“Ben Solo,” said the man. “Kneel.”

I watched as my brother kneeled to the Supreme Leader.

“And young Rey,” said Snoke.

I didn’t want to at all, but I kneeled before he had a chance to command me.

“It’s good to see a pupil learn quickly.”

He turned his attention back to Ben.

“Why are you here?”

Ben was confused. “You sent a ship for me. Why _ am _ I here?”

“Exactly what happened?”

“Luke Skywalker was my master, and my sister’s master. He betrayed me just a few hours ago. I woke up because I felt a presence in my head. When I looked over my shoulder, I saw him standing over me, lightsaber ignited. I pulled my lightsaber to my hand, blocked his attack, and pulled down the boards of the hut’s roof on his head. I… set his temple on fire and gathered my sister and seven other students and came here.”

I was stunned.

“Is that all?” Snoke asked.

“No, I… there were other students awake, and I… I slaughtered them all. The ones who didn’t join me.”

I couldn’t hold my silence any longer. I pushed him sideways, and as strong as he was, he actually fell over from the force of it. “Ben, what the _ kriff_? _What did you do_?!"

He was the one crying now. “I… Rey, I’m sorry.”

“‘Sorry’ isn’t enough! ‘Sorry’ isn’t going to bring back the people you _ killed_!”

“Go,” said Snoke. “Have this argument somewhere else. Colonel Hux, take them to their quarters. I will speak to you in the morning, tomorrow.”

I got up quickly and went to the elevator, happy to leave this awful man behind me.

I stood next to the red-headed man- Hux- and waited for my brother to follow. When he got in, Hux pressed a button, and we descended. When the doors opened, it looked like a hotel, or a hallway of apartments. He led us off and to the back of the hallway.

Hux told us the number sequence to press to get into our quarters- 7656- and we walked in. “Sleep well,” he said curtly, and walked away.

The main room was spacious, and contained a table with two chairs, cabinets full of rations, and a sink. There were two bathrooms and two bedrooms, which I appreciated for the sake of privacy.

“I’m going to sleep, Ben,” I said. “I need to forget all this.”

I walked into my bedroom, took my boots off, and fell asleep quickly after getting under the covers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I really love writing all these characters, and I plan to use Colonel Hux for something else in the future...


	4. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn learns more about Rey at dinner from two of her fellow students, Zara and Kane; and worries about what he's doing.

**FINN**

  
  


That night, I laid awake in my bunk. I had heard more about the girl at dinner, from some of her friends, Zara and Kane. Zara was sixteen, with dark skin and long dark braids, and Kane was twenty-one, and had olive skin with straight black hair. They both wore black robes now- the Order must have made them change out of their Jedi robes- and were nervous, but not so much that they wouldn’t talk to me.

Rey was the youngest of the group who had escaped the Jedi temple, I learned, and she was indeed Ben’s little sister. She was set to become one of the Knights of Ren, along with Zara and Kane. She had shown strong Force-sensitivity from a young age.

She and Ben were the children of Leia Organa and Han Solo, legendary- or to the First Order, infamous- rebels. Rey, Ben, and the other seven students were to become the Knights of Ren, as Snoke had told them earlier that day. They would be warriors of the dark side. The two didn’t seem to object to this, given Luke’s betrayal of their friend. Ben seemed to be the kind of man who inspired loyalty and trust, given that he had gotten seven other students, along with his sister, to turn to the dark side without a second thought.

As the calming voice telling me to always remain loyal to the Order spoke quietly in the background, I wondered again if the First Order really did what it said it did. Were we really keeping peace? Was this actually helping the galaxy, uniting it, or only dividing it more? Did we need to rule by fear?

What about the rebels? Were they really terrorists and anarchists, as Hux told us? Or were they merely in favor of a different form of government?

What would happen if I tried to run away? Would I be disregarded, or hunted down and killed? Would I find a real purpose, or would my whole world fall apart?

I fell asleep, worried, not knowing what was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really excited to start writing the KoR into this! I'm sorry the chapter is so short, I promise I'll make them longer later!


	5. Furious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey meet with Snoke and bleed their lightsabers, turning them red.

**REY**

  


After a day of sleeping, arguing, and talking with Ben, I woke up the next morning, dreading our meeting with Snoke. Ben had told me more, about how he had heard Snoke’s voice before, in his head. He said it had been happening for as long as he could remember. This terrified me, and I knew he was telling the truth, although he had never told me this before.

We ate our rations. Ben and I checked the closet and there was nothing inside to change into yet, so we just stood outside our door, waiting for Hux to take us to Snoke as he had told us he would.

When the young colonel showed up, he was formal as always. He walked at a brisk pace. This was no problem for Ben with his long legs, but I had to move a little more quickly than usual to keep up.

When we arrived at Snoke’s throne room, Hux remained in the lift, leaving me and Ben to walk out on our own. When we did, and kneeled, Hux pressed a button, closing the lift’s doors and ascending, presumably, to the bridge of the ship.

The Supreme Leader fixed his cold gaze on my brother. “Ben Solo.”

His eyes moved to me. “And Rey Solo.”

“How have you enjoyed your first days on the _ Finalizer_?”

“We have been well, Supreme Leader,” I say.

“I’m so glad to hear that,” replies Snoke, in a tone that implies he doesn’t care at all how we are.

“Today you will become Knights of Ren. You may choose new names for yourselves, if you wish. And you will turn your lightsabers red. Take them out.”

I didn’t have mine, because I simply hadn’t thought of it while I was leaving the temple half-asleep. But to my surprise, Ben pulled both of our sabers out from under his robe and handed mine to me.

“Turn them on,” said Snoke, and we ignited our sabers. They both had blue blades.

“Look at them. Bend them to your will. You are to become warriors of the dark side. Look at them in anger. Ben, how many students did you slaughter with that lightsaber? Feel the rage you felt then. How many times did you feel powerless when your mother and father talked about you behind closed doors as if you were a monster? Find your power now.”

“Don’t talk to my brother that way!” I blurt out. Ben looks at me, terrified that Snoke will hurt me.

But he doesn’t. “Good, Rey. Be angry. Feel the rage course through your veins. How dare Luke try to kill your beloved sibling? How dare he try to take your best friend from you?”

Even as I try to resist it, my fury builds. Snoke has a point. How could Luke do that, how could he try to kill his own nephew?

I could feel Ben becoming angrier and angrier. We had a close bond, and that included being able to sense each other’s feelings, at times. Now, I felt Ben, more furious than I had ever seen him.

Ben gave a growl of hatred, and I heard a cracking sound as I watched his lightsaber turn red. He almost immediately dropped the lightsaber and threw up a Force shield, in case it overloaded itself.

After fifteen seconds of nothing happening, he took the shield down and ignited his lightsaber. The blade now glowed red, and crackled like I had never seen a lightsaber do before.

Snoke glared at Ben. “You used too much anger. Your kyber crystal is cracked now, and you’ll have to alter the style of your lightsaber. Put side vents on it, or another blade. If you don’t, it will blow up in your face. You failed, pathetic boy.”

I felt like my blood was heating up, and my own lightsaber turned red and crackly. I didn’t bother to worry about it exploding. I made another choice.

I stood up and ran at the Supreme Leader, lightsaber ignited, screaming in fury.

I had barely gotten halfway to him before a bolt of lightning struck me in the chest and sent me flying backwards. My lightsaber flew out of my hand and deactivated as it hit the back wall. Ben ran to catch me, but the damage was done. I was struggling to breathe, and it felt like my nerves were burnt.

“Rey! Rey, are you all right?!”

“...Well, I’m not dead,” I replied weakly. “I’ll be fine.”

“What did you do to her?!”

“You heard your sister, she’ll be fine,” said Snoke coldly.

Ben was even more furious now, but he only glared at the Supreme Leader as he held me in his arms.

“Supreme Leader, I humbly request to take my sister to the medbay,” Ben said, managing to keep every bit of anger out of his voice.

Snoke sneered at Ben. “Permission granted. While she recuperates, teach her respect. Return this afternoon.”

Ben let out a sigh. “Yes, Supreme Leader.”

He used the Force to pull my lightsaber to him, put it on his belt, and carried me out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I finally wrote a chapter that isn't weirdly short, I hope you all like it!


	6. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FN-2187 encounters Ben and Rey and helps them get to the medbay.

**FINN**

  
  
  


I was marching from the mess hall to one of the simulation rooms when I saw Ben carrying Rey. He was almost crying and looked unsure of where to go.

“Ben Solo, where are you going?” asked Phasma.

“I- I’m trying to get my sister to the medbay but I don’t know where it is!”

Phasma looked down her line of troopers for a volunteer.

I spoke up. “Captain Phasma, I volunteer to take my superiors to the medbay.”

“Very well, FN-2187. Permission granted.”

“Thank you, Captain.”

I knew the way to the medbay by heart, and led them there quickly. When we got there, the doctor saw the siblings and led them into a room.

Ben put his sister down on the bed and allowed the doctor to take her vital signs and make sure she would recover quickly.

“I recommend using bacta patches on her chest, where she was hit,” said the doctor after Ben explained what had happened.

Ben looked up from his sister to me. “FN-2187, would you kindly leave the room?”

“Of course, sir,” I replied. I wondered exactly what title I was supposed to use for them. I decided to ask later while I walked into the hallway and stood against the wall so as not to get in the way.

After a few minutes, the doctor motioned me back into the room.

“Will she be all right?” I asked.

“Rey will be healed enough to go about her duties within a few hours. It’s good that you care for your superiors, FN-2187. You’ll make a fine officer.”

“Thank you, Doctor,” I replied.

At their request, I stayed with Rey for an hour while she healed. They allowed me to remove my helmet, and we talked for a while. I told her what being a stormtrooper was like and what the First Order’s goal was. She told me she was to become a Knight of Ren, and how she became injured. When my time being there was done, I said goodbye and went back to Phasma and the simulations. But just like the day before, my mind was fixated on Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I was excited to write Finn and Rey interacting, I hope you all like this!


	7. Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey return to Snoke, and become Knights of Ren.

**REY**

  
  
  


A few hours after I had been hit with the lightning, I was ready to go back to Snoke. I sure as kriff didn’t want to, but Ben and I had to get our new names. Maybe I’d find Captain Phasma and put in a good word for FN-2187. I liked him.

Ben had the doctor call in a squad leader named Mitaka to take us to Snoke, because apparently Hux was busy. The man seemed nervous, not confident like the colonel. It made sense, I doubted many officers would want to be near their terrifying Supreme Leader. Mitaka told us the code to get back to our quarters, 0516.

When we got back to Snoke’s throne room, we knelt as always.

“Feeling better?” asked Snoke, in his usual uncaring tone.

“Yes,” I replied.

Snoke started right away. “When you become Knights of Ren, you will take on new names. I will allow you to choose them. Think about it, and choose wisely. You will use these names for the rest of your lives.”

Ben closed his eyes, thinking. When he opened them about a minute later, he spoke up. “I want to be named Kylo Ren.”

“Very well.”

“I’d like to be called Kira,” I said.

“Good,” said the Supreme Leader. “Kylo Ren, rise. And come closer.”

My brother stood up and approached the throne.

“Kneel.”

Ben kneeled.

“Kylo Ren, do you pledge your loyalty to me and to the First Order, and the dark side?”

“Yes, Supreme Leader Snoke,” said my brother.

“Do you accept your title and responsibility as the Master of the Knights of Ren and my second-in-command?”

“Yes, Supreme Leader,” he replied.

“Rise. You are now Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren.”

Ben stood and took a few steps back.

“Young Kira, rise, and kneel before me.”

I did as Snoke said.

“Kira Ren, do you pledge your loyalty to me and to the First Order, and the dark side?”

“Yes, Supreme Leader,” I said.

“Do you accept your title and responsibility as a Knight of Ren and my third-in-command?”

“Yes, Supreme Leader Snoke,” I replied.

“Rise. You are now Kira Ren of the Knights of Ren.”

Snoke went on. “You may both return to your quarters. A stormtrooper will bring you lightsaber parts and tools which you will use to alter the structure of your lightsabers and add side vents or another blade, since otherwise they will overload from the kyber crystals being cracked and unstable.”

“May I request FN-2187?” I asked. “He led us to the medbay a few hours ago. He was very helpful.”

“Request granted. I will inform Captain Phasma. You are dismissed.”

Ben and I walked back to the lift. My brother typed 0516 into the panel, and we soon arrived back at our quarters.

“I… don’t know how I feel about being a warrior of the dark side, Ben.”

“But Luke betrayed me and I destroyed his temple. If we try to return now, the Order will kill us- if Mom doesn’t first.”

“What’s going to happen to her? Do you think she knows?”

“How would she? Luke is dead, and you know how hard it was to get transmissions off that planet.”

“But she’ll know at some point! She spent years fighting the Empire, isn’t the First Order just like it? She’ll find out and fight it and what will happen when she finds out we’ve joined them?”

My brother was quiet.

“I don’t know, Rey. I don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you all like this chapter! I think it's one of the better ones so far. :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, I hope you all enjoy it! :)


End file.
